A Rush Of Blood to the Head
by the-vampire-act
Summary: ONESHOT What happens when Reid finally has enough? Please R&R! CHARACTER DEATH


A Rush of Blood to the Head

".................yup- as in coldplay. again. Please R&R!"

Spencer Reid wiped tears from his eyes as he filled the gas can up, and put it back in his car. He drove off from the gas station, and got on to the freeway. He broke the speed limit as he looked around the highway for the exit. When he found it, he got off and drove 40 minutes until he found the woods. He drove about 5 MPH in the woods because of how bumpy it was, and parked in front of the cabin. He got the gas can out of the trunk, and entered the cabin. When he opened the door, he unscrewed the cap, and started pouring. He walked around as he poured the gas throughout the entire cabin. When he was done, he dropped the can, and headed back to the kitchen stocked with wine, expired produce, and a few cans of various foods.

He looked around at the various vases and fragile items around the room, and was suddenly filled with anger. All of this- all these people in the framed pictures scattered around the rooms, he had left He had left it all to be destroyed. He screamed as he ripped the cupboards apart, and smashed all the cups and plates. He darted out of the room, and grabbed the gun Gideon had left with his credentials. He took it, and aimlessly shot. He shot at the walls, the pictures of the team, his family, and Sarah. He shot at the furniture. "DAMN IT!" he yelled when he used the last bullet. He stalked over to the desk, and pushed all his weight on it. He kicked, punched, pounded, and stomped on it until it broke into tiny pieces. When he was done with that, he moved on to the chair. He threw it against the wall-shattering the hanging photos. Finally, all his energy was gone, and he went back to the kitchen

Spencer took a wine glass that had survived his throwing fit from the cupboard, and poured the wine. He picked up the glass and started walking back towards the door. When he was about half way to it, he got out his match and lit it. He took a sip of the wine and dropped the match.

Behind him, a burning red fire instantly lit up, and Spencer walked out of the door slowly- almost getting burned himself. As he walked away from the cabin, a small explosion blew the door into tiny pieces that flew everywhere. Spencer's eyes watered as he watched the cabin burn. A thin layer of smoke started to form over top of it, and he frowned as he wiped away his tears.

This was it- he had burned Gideon's cabin. After today, it wouldn't exist anymore. And neither would the memories of him Spencer still held. All the hurt and pain Gideon had caused him. All the times he let him down, and all the good memories, too. Spencer couldn't take it anymore, and he dropped to the ground-crying out.

"Why did you leave, Gideon? I needed you so much! I needed you to tell me it was okay- that everything would be fine. I needed you to comfort me- to stop me from using the dilaudid. But you left! You took off! And you couldn't even SAY to me good bye! Was it too much of a burden? Am I really THAT pathetic? I thought you cared about me! But you just abandoned me- just like my father! You shattered any hope I still had that I would survive." Spencer's voice cracked as his tears grew. He wanted to get away- he NEEDED to escape. He looked back at the fire through his teary eyes, and had a bad thought. 'Jump. Just jump in it!' a little voice inside of him screamed. Spencer shook his head. "NO! NO! I'm not leaving them, and causing them the hurt that you caused me!" he shouted out. But the voice was still there, and he knew that he couldn't do this alone. He fished his cell phone out of his pocket with shaky hands and dialed the first number he could think of.......

Garcia and Prentiss drank their martinis as they laughed. They had both decided to go out and relax after an exhausting day at work.

"Oh, Reid's calling me." Garcia said. "Hello?"

"Garcia, can.....can you come and ge-get me?" Spencer choked out through tears.

"Reid, why are you crying?" she asked.

"Can.......can you just come get me? Please?" he begged.

"Where are you, sweetie?" she asked.

"Gideon's cabin."

"Why?"

"I.....I can't stop thinking............." Spencer cried

"About what?" she frowned.

"The fire...........and.........and..........." he broke out into sobs again.

"Oh, oh Reid! Please, don't do that! We'll be there soon. Okay?" Garcia said as she motioned Prentiss to follow her out to the car.

"Okay. Can you stay on?" he asked.

"Yes, of course. I'll put you on speaker." Garcia said as she put the key in her ignition. She started the car, and drove off as she gave the phone to Prentiss.

"Hey Reid. Are you okay?" Prentiss asked.

"No.," Spencer cried.

"We're on our way, sweet cheeks" Garcia said.

"Please hurry. I don't know if I can trust myself." That statement scared both Garcia and Prentiss. Reid was sounding desperate, and people could do some pretty crazy things when they're desperate.

A few minutes later, Prentiss and Garcia arrived at the cabin. "Sweetie, we're here." She waited a few seconds for him to respond, but he didn't. "Reid?''

"GARCIA! LOOK!" Prentiss shouted as she jumped out the door. Reid was running towards the cabin that was on-fire-with Prentiss catching up with good timing. Just centimeters away from the fire, she caught Reid, and pushed him to the floor. "Let me go! Just let me-please!" he begged through tears. But Prentiss wasn't budging at all. Finally, Reid stopped fighting, and curled up in a ball. Garcia ran to the scene, and gasped.

"Reid! My sweet, dear boy! You scared the hell out of all of us!" She said as she wiped away tears. But Reid couldn't hear her. He had curled up on Prentiss' lap, and buried his head so no one could see him.

"Shh.........it's okay, Reid." Prentiss soothed- placing a had around Reid's small frame. "Come on, let's get you out of here." She slowly lifted Reid off the ground, and supported his weight as they walked back to the car. Prentiss opened the backseat door, and helped Reid crawl in. She closed the door, and went around to the other side. She sat down, and motioned for Reid that it was okay for him to lay on her. He sobbed into her chest as she stroked his arm back and forth. Garcia drove them back to her place -crying all the while.

About 5 minutes from her house, Reid stopped crying. "Reid?" Prentiss whispered, but realized he was sleeping. "Garcia- he's sleeping." she whispered.

"Good............he needs the sleep." Garcia answered. Prentiss nodded.

"Do you think if we would've gotten there just minutes later, he would've………?" Prentiss asked.

"I don't know, but I don't think I really want to, Emily. Let's just be glad our baby boy is safe with us." Garcia said- choking back to tears. "We're here." She announced as she pulled up into her driveway. Garcia parked her car and got out. She opened the passenger door opposite of Emily, and gently picked Reid up off her.

"Thank you." Emily said as she scooted out of the car.

"No problem- it's not like Reid's exactly heavy." She joked lightly- making Emily smiled.

Emily opened the door, and Garcia sat Reid on the couch. She got a blanket, and pulled it over his shivering body.

Emily and Garcia went into the kitchen and sipped on warm coffee. "What are we going to do?" Garcia asked.

"I guess we get some sleep, and talk to him in the morning." Garcia nodded.

"I have a guest room if you to stay here. "I'm sure we can find you something to sleep in."

"Yeah, that sounds great." Prentiss agreed. With that, the two women headed upstairs for sleep………..

Spencer Reid woke up and discovered he wasn't in his own apartment. He looked around the room he was in. Pink walls, fluffy purple pillows, small figurines. 'This must be Garcia's place' he thought. Reid sat up, and thought about last night. He had tried to kill himself- plain and simple. He sighed as he realized what a mess he had made '. Garcia must be devastated.' He thought.

"Hey sleepy. Good to see you up." Garcia said from the doorway. Reid frowned. He had hoped that he wouldn't have to explain what he was thinking last night quite so soon.

"Garcia, I'm sorry. I………..I don't know what came over me." Reid apologized. "God, I am SO sorry. I didn't mean to………I mean………….I wasn't going to…………" Reid tried to explain. Garcia smiled, and walked over to Reid. She sat down next to him, and hugged him.

"I know, just never do anything like that again." She said. Reid nodded.

"Good morning, Reid." Prentiss said as she left the kitchen with a coffee cup in her hand. She sat it down on the table next to Reid, and smiled. "2/6 creamer,3/6 sugar, 1/6 coffee- just the way you like it." Reid smiled.

"Thanks. I'm…I'm sorry, Emily. I didn't mean to scare either of you." He said. Reid drank his coffee as a silence entered the room. Finally, Emily couldn't take it anymore.

"Reid? Why were you burning Gideon's cabin?" she asked. Reid sat his cup down.

"I………I was mad. And well, confused- to say the least. I just couldn't take it anymore, you know? And I just felt like it was something I needed to do." He said. "I know, I'm not making any sense, but it's really hard to explain." He answered.

"Were you actually going to………….?" Garcia asked. Reid shook his head.

"I don't know. I completely lost it. At first, I was just going to burn it, and leave. But then, I just got this thought into my head that started screaming at me to…….." his voice dragged on. "I don't know. But I'm just glad I didn't." he smiled.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." Prentiss said.

"Hey, do you want to go out and see a movie?" Garcia asked. Reid shook his head.

"I think I'm just going to get some more sleep. But thanks." He smiled. The girls nodded, and got their coats on. Reid-since he didn't have a coat or a car, asked if they would drive him home. They agreed to, and talked randomly throughout the drive. Reid thanked them, and headed off to his apartment. He grabbed some money and his coat, and headed back out the door. He got a cab to drive him out to the gas station around the corner of the wooded area, and thanked the man. He handed the cabbie his money, and started walking.

A few minutes later, he was staring at what was left of the burnt-down cabin. He frowned, and walked towards it. He examined the wreck he had made. Where his mentor's cabin once stood, laid a pile of charcoaled wood and burnt pictures. He picked up a picture that had not been burnt bad, and could still make it out. He smiled as he looked at the picture of Gideon and himself. He tucked it into his jacket, and let his eyes wander over the area for what he knew would be the last time. Once he was satisfied, he walked back to his car- which had been left at the cabin from the night before- and took off. As he drove back to his apartment, he frowned.

"I'm sorry Gideon, but I have to." He whispered. Reid's eyes peered over to the part of the road where a small fence surrounded a large lake. He picked up his speed, and rammed right over it. He cried as his car landed in the water. When it was fully submerged, he opened his mouth, and let the water fill his lungs.

Finally, death caught him, and he was finally at peace………..

"…………aw……………..sad right? Im not fully satisfied w/ this, but I hope that didn't suck! Please R&R!"


End file.
